Before The Storm : A Niley Story
by xXNileysEpicXx
Summary: When Miley Ray Stewart met Nicholas Jerry Gray at The Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation. She never thought that she would be in for a rollarcoaster of events. Nileys relationship from June 11th 2006 till now.   I suck at Summaries, check it out :
1. Chapter 1

June 11th 2006

"Miley, we have a charity event to go to! "Screamed my mom from of the stairs.

"I'm coming mom. I'm just getting dressed! "

I stood in front of my closet... this was my first event I was invited to so I had to find the perfect outfit. After a few minutes I settled on a floral tank top & a cute pair of jeans.

I ran out to the car & got in

"Where are we going again mom? "

She sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you miles, were going to a benefit for the Elizabeth Glaser AIDS Foundation. "

"Oh, okay. " I said.

When we got there, I left my mom to take a look around. While I was walking around I tripped over something & ran into someone.

"OMG, I'm so sorry!» I said. I said.

"It's okay; I'm Kevin by the way "He said.

I smiled "Hey, im Miley. "

"You play Hannah Montana right? My brothers & I saw you walking around. "Said Kevin.

"Yhup, im Hannah Montana! " I smiled "You have brothers, how many?" I asked.

"Two & one of them thinks your cute "he said before walking away.

OMG, someone thinks im pretty. I walked around with a huge smile plastered on my face.

I was watching the karaoke, when Kevin & two boys approached me.

"Miley, these are my two brothers. Joseph & Nicholas or Joe & Nick.

I looked at Nick & felt a bunch of emotions rush over me. I wanted everyone to go away so it would just be me & nick.

"Hey "said nick.

"Hey "I said pulling him into a hug.

As I was hugging him, I noticed that his shirt was scratchy so I blurted out "I HATE YOUR SHIRT! "

OMG had I really just red at him with a horrified look on my face but luckily they all just laughed it off.

"Anyway what's the deal with you guys "I asked them.

"Oh well, were in a band, so you may begin to worship us now. "Said Joe.

I laughed "So you guys must be pretty good singers"

"Actually we are "said nick.

OMG, he is solo cute. I have to get him alone. But how?

"Really! In that case Nick do you want to karaoke with me? "

"Sure "

Yay, he said yes. I ran to the sign up sheet & signed us up for 'I want to be like you '. After a few people had gone up they called are names. I looked around for Nick but I couldn't find him anywhere.

I sighed & went up to do the song by myself.

Everyonewas laughing at me.

After the song finished & I got off the stage Nick walked over to me.

"Im so sorry Miley, I forgot about the karaoke. "He said.

"It's okay!" I smiled.

" So Miley , me & my brothers are going out later & well I was wondering if you wanted to know … Do you want to come ? "

"YES! " I said a little too enthusiastically. "But, I should ask my Mom first. Give me your number so I can tell you what she says.

We exchanged numbers, and then I went to find my mom.

Later that Afternoon –

"Mom, can I hangout with some friends tonight?" I asked her.

"Which friends "

"These 3 boys that I met at the benefit today… Please mom. I have to go! "I begged.

"Fine Miles, you can go but you're bringing Brandi with you AND you can't stay out to late. You have a busy day tomorrow. "

"YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you, I LOVE YOU, "I gave her a kiss on the cheek then ran upstairs to call Nick.

*PHONE CALL*

"Hello? "

"Hey Nick, it's Miley."

"Oh, her Miley. Wassup?

"I'm aloud to come tonight, but my sisters coming! "

"Oh, that's okay. Well were going to Pinkberry. Is that okay with you? "

"SURE, I love Pinkberry! "

"Great, I'll see you there. Bye!"

"Bye Nick."

*END OF PHONE CALL*

I couldn't believe how amazing my life had become in 1 day. I had just met Nick & I was already crazy about Nick. Thinking about his big brown eyes & his gorgeous curly hair made me melt. I Miley Ray Stewart am in love with Nicholas Jerry Gray.

**A/N: Okay , so this is my First Niley story & story EVER !**

**So im kind of freakin out. Tell me what you think of it .. REVIEW. Please , if you like it tell your friends about it. Okays.**

**THANX Y'ALL **


	2. Chapter 2

Before The Storm : A Niley Story Ch.2

- At Pinkberry -

" So Miley , what's it like being on tv ? " asked Kevin.

" Its amazing , you guys should come by someday ... "

" Yah , we should next time were in California ... "

" Wait what do you mean , next time your in California ? "

" We kinda live in New Jersey. " Said Nick , while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

" Oh ... cool ? "

I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I had just met Nick ( & his brothers ) i really like him , but then i find out that he lives on the other side of the USA. Just Great.

- Later that Night -

* PHONE CALL *

" You know , Miley Ray. I'm really happy i met you ! Your amazing "

I blushed. " Aww , Nick. I'm happy i met you too ! I hope even though were far away we can still talk.

" Of course Mi , i wouldnt give up a chance to be friends with you ! "

I laughed " Mi ? You've already given me a Nickname ? "

" Um , I-I-I , yes ? " He said nervously.

I started giggling. " Well then , i geuss i'll call you NICKY "

" I like that..."

I looked at the clock then realised what time it was. " Nicky , it's 2am. I think we should get some sleep "

" Yah , we should. Bye Miles."

" Bye Nicky... "

* END OF PHONE CALL *

- 2 weeks later -

Me & Nick were able to stay in touch threw phone calls & AIM. I was fallling for him more & more everyday. He was amazing.

On AIM :

Miles-Smiles: Hello Nick :)

Bro3: Hey Mi , wussup ?

Miles-Smiles: Nm , just finished filming ? You ?

Bro3: Just finished talking with HollyWood Record executives... were signed to them now & are album should drop next year. Were filming a video soon for ' Year 300 '

Miles-Smiles : Thats AMAZING Nicky.

Bro3: It is , i g2g now miles. I'll text you later okay ? Oh and Miley , thanks for being there for me. Your my bestfriend :)

Miles-Smiles: Your my bestfriend too. Bye.

I sighed. He said i was his Bestfriend  ... FRIEND. if only he felt the same way i felt about him.

- 1 week later -

" Okay , cut ! " yelled the director.

I ran over to the snak table. I was STARVING. All of a sudden i felt someone cover my eyes.

" Geuss who ? " said the voice.

I took the hands of my eyes then turned around. " NICK !" I jumped on him and hugged him.

" Hey Mi " He smiled.

" What are you doing here ? " I said excitedly.

" Were filming are music video , you should come to the set. "

I screamed & then hugged him again.

" I'll drop by late okay ? I'm kinda in the middle of filming.

He nodded then walked away.

- Later that Day -

I stood there watching Nick on the set of his video , he had an amazing voice.

When he was finished he ran over & gave me a hug.

" Nicky , do you mind taking a walk with me ? "

" Sure " he said.

We walked in silence before I finnaly broke the silence.

" Nick , i like you as more then a friend.

He stood there in shock.

" I'm sorry Miley , but i have to go... "

I stood there watching him walk away. Tears started forming in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Before The Storm : Ch. 3 Inseperable lyrics.

It has been a week since i saw Nick on his video set and I have benn crying in my room ever since. No one knows why , my family and friends keep begging me to talk to them but i refuse too. I've tried to IM him many times but he won't answer.

AIM:

Miles-Smiles: Nick , I haven't spoken to you in forever.

Miles-Smiles: NIIICCK ! Are you avoiding me ?

After waiting for 2 hours he still hasn't replied to me. Was he avoiding me because i told him i like him ! I knew i shouldn't have told him. I sighed then headed downstairs.

" Miles , we have some new neighbors about a block down and i would like you to go intorduce yourself. "

" Do i have too ! " I said annoyed at my dad.

" Yes ! Now go ! "

" FINE ! " I yelled before walking out the door.

I walked down the block to a house that had a moving truck in the driveway.

*DINGDONG*

I waited patiently for someone to open the door.

" NICK ! " I said to the person who opened the door.

" MILEY ! Heyy ! " He replied.

I jumped on him and hugged him , completly forgetting that i was mad at him.

" What the hell are you doing here :" i asked.

" I moved here from New Jersey to be closer to the record company. SUURPRISE ! "

" OMYGOSH ! Thats Great ! "

" Miley do you want to take a walk " He asked , scratching the back of his neck nervously.

" Sure..".

We walked in silence until he finally spoke up.

" Miley , i know i shouldnt have left there like that. I completly regret it. I geuss i was just scared. The truth is , I really like you too. "

I stopped walking and stared at him. Then he slowly leaned in and kissed me.

When I got home I was SUPER giddy. My first kiss had been amazing, When are lips connected it felt like a BOMB had gone off. I still had butterflies in my stomach. WAIT ! What did the kiss mean...

" IM SO CONFUSED ! " I yelled.

Later that day i called Nick to see what was going on between us.

* PHONE CALL*

" Hey Nick it's Miley "

" Hey , Mi . Wassup ? "

" What's going on between us ! " I blurted out.

" Oh ,... well I-I-I..."

I sighed. " Nevermind , i should have known. It was just some stupid meaningless kiss. " I felt tears forming in my eyes onece again.

" MILEY ! It wasn't just a kiss. I really like you , and i dont know about you but i felt something when are lips connected ! "

" REALLY ! "

" Yes , miley. I've like you since June 11th 2006. Miley Ray Stewart would you like to be my Grilfriend ? "

I giggled. " Yes nick. I would love too."

" Great , call me tomorrow ? "

" Okay. Bye Nicky ! "

* END OF PHONE CALL *

That same night , I was sitting at dinner and I was ready to tell them about Nick.

" Mom , Dad. I have something to tell you ! "

" What is it Honey ? " Said my mom.

" Nick Grey asked me out and i said YES ! "

They just stared at me. Braison & Noah started whispering. Trace , Brandi , my Mom & my Dad just stared.

My dad finnally broke the silence.

" Miles , thats fine. I mean your 13 years old. Turning fourteen soon. Just don't lett that boy break your heart. "

I gave my dad a Huge hug then ran upstairs to call Leslie.

* PHONE CALL*

" I HAVE A BOYFRIEND ! " I screamed when she answerd.

" Miley thats great ! Tell me about him. "

" He is super cute , funny , nice , sweet, sensitive , caring , & just plain amazing. My heart flutters and I get butterflies in my stomach when he is around. "

" AWW , Miley. Your inlove.!"

" Really , Are you sure. I mean i fell like im inlove but i want to make sure. "

" I can't tell you what you fell , but to me it seems like love. "

" Thanks ! "

*END OF PHONE CALL*

- Next Day-

I was cuddeling with Nick in his backyard looking up at the stars. It felt like there was no one else i the world. Just the two of us.

" Even when the sun forgets to shine i'll be there to hold you threw the night we'll be running so fast we could fly tonight. even when were miles and miles apart youre still holding on to my heart i promis we will never be apart i know we INSEPERSBLE" Sang Nick

I giggled. " Is that a new song "

" Well it's the start of one. I wrote the beggining of it after i asked you out last night. "

I stared at him with a Huge smile on my face. " Nicky , I have to tell you something.. "

" What is it ? "

" I know it seems sudden but it's how i feel. Nicholas I am inlove with you. I LOVE YOU ! "

He smiled " I love you too Miley. "

Than he kissed me. The kiss seemed more powerful now that we had expressed are love for eachother. It was the best feeling in the world.

**A/N: AHHHH. Chapter 3 was up fast ;) So yeesh . REVIEW ! && I hope you like it. **:) 


	4. Chapter 4

**- 1 month later -**

Sitting around at home was boring me to death so i decided to go see Nick. I grabbed my bike then rode to his house.

* DING DONG *

" Hey Miles ... "

" JOE ! Is Nick here ? " I asked after giving him a Hug.

" Yah , one second... NICHOLAS YOUR GIRLFIREND IS HERE ! "

I laughed " nice one Joe "

He flashed me a smile before walking away.

" Hey..." said Nick before giving me a peck on my cheek.

" C'mon let's go " I took my bike & started riding slowly while Nick walked beside me.

" Sing to me Nick ? "

He smiled " I've got sunshine. On a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. Well, I guess you'll say What can make me feel this way? Miley , Talkin' 'bout Miley ! "

I got butterfly's in my stomach & felt my kneew go week , all of a sudden i was lying on the grass.

" MILEY ! Are you okay ? " he asked worridly.

I giggled , then pulled him down . I rolled onto him then kissed him.

" I-Can-See-your-Okay..." he said inbetween kisses.

" Oh yah ! " i said then deepened the kiss.

We sat together in the grass for the rest of the day. We talked about music , animals , are family & us. Inbetween talking we would kiss.

We walked back to my house hand & hand. Are relationship was perfect. I knew that nothing could go wrong between us.

A/N: Okay , so i know i haven't updated in a while so here is alittle Niley fluff for you. I know its short but its just a little filler :) Notice the foreshadowing at the end ;) So PLEASE REVIEW.

What do yoyu think is goiung to happen ? Do you like the Niley relationship :$ Does it sorta ressemble theire REAL relationship. PLEASE ANSWER THIS IN REVIEW: PLEASE GIVE ME REASONS OF WHY THEY CAN GET INTO FIGHTS :$ Person who gives me the best idea gets a shoutout in the chapter i use it in :D

Love yah , XOX.


End file.
